I'll protect no matter what, My Lord
by 0oBreakMeo0
Summary: Ciel is being targeted by something but what is it, Sebastian will do anything he can to protect him from this thing. Sebastian seems to grow protective for this person but why?  Rated M for later chapters-Will contain OC Characters in later chapters too
1. A strange bird

**Ok! I have been wanting to write a Kuroshitsuji Fanfiction FOR AGES! Just thinking I'm now going to write one is making me spazz out! –Laughs- Anyway Read Away :D. If you have any questions about the story or even unrelated ones! Just Review and I'll answer them at the end of each chapter! Also a change of scene or time change looks like this : XXX :D Also the maids name is spelt is spelt in various ways such as : Maylene May-len Meirin ect... I use Maylene. **

_**Charlotte: Just do the Disclaimer and get on with it... = . = **_**OK! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI BESIDES YOU WOULD TELL IF I DID XD –Wink Wink- 3 **

"...ster...Young master...Young master! It's time to wake up." A low voice said in the now brightly lit room.

"Hm..Sebastian...What's today's schedule.." The young Phantomhive asked in a almost adult sounding voice even though in reality he was only nearly starting his teenage years.

" Well...Young master you have nothing in particular planned for today apart from the usual paperwork." The butler replied in a polite manner as expected from someone whom was highly respected in the Phantomhive household. "For breakfast I have prepared some tea and scones as you requested before you slumbered yesterday my lord." The tall slim man explained as his master rose and sat up on the side of his bed and started sipping his tea.

"Earl Grey..." The young boy stated after taking in the fragrance of his favourite beverage and took a small effortless bite out of one of the two scones neatly set on the cart. "Well..I guess I better get started on the paperwork as soon as possible.." He sighed, How he hated his paperwork all the pointless signing...

After finishing his breakfast he shifted his position and sat with his arms risen in the air signalling that he was ready for his loyal servant to change his clothing. The raven haired man knelt on the floor and started undoing the buttons on his masters long nightshirt, taking it off, folding and setting in neatly beside the small figure sat patiently on the purely white king sized bed.

"What outfit does the young master wish to wear today?" He asked with a smile on his perfect face. The small boy pointed to the one with a white blouse, a green jacket laced with black on the inside a black ribbon and black socks that would go just above his knee locked in place by a buckle along with his favourite black cane with a gold handle. The butler bowed and gathered the items that the young earl requested.

The dark haired boy stared out the window captivated by the colours of a certain bird, eyes of violet, large wings the colour of a deep crimson red almost like blood with sharp black claws which look as f they could slash through any object. The mysterious bird stared into the mismatched eyes of Ciel Phantomhive as if staring into his soul, the young earl couldn't find it in himself to tear his gaze from the strange birds eyes. "Young master...Young master." His butler called out to him snapping him back to reality.

"Sebastian you saw that bird right?" He asked raising his arms up so his servant could put on and button up the white blouse.

"What bird my lord?" He said tying the ribbon up in a neat bow and putting the jacket on buttoning up the two buttons that rested firmly on the laced part of the green jacket.

"I swear I saw a strange coloured bird outside...Hm.." He muttered turning his slightly to his right to glance out the window again only to notice the bird wasn't there. "Huh.." He whispered to himself lifting his hand to his chin thinking of logical answers to two things in his brain: Why was the birds feathers those colours? Why didn't Sebastian see it, I'm sure he would have he wouldn't be so blind to not notice a bird that has never been seen before by human eyes according to the books that I have read...

"Finished my lord." He stated bowing. "Young master is there something on your mind you seem distracted." He questioned politely.

"No...It's just that there was a strange coloured bird outside. .." He replied as he got up adjusting the eye patch that was only put on about 6 seconds ago and grabbed his favourite can and walked out the door gesturing for his loyal servant to follow him.

**XXX**

"Sebastian –san! Sebastian – san !" A young woman's voice shouted from down the corridor. " T-t-t-the table i-in the k-k-kitchen is broken!" The maid cried frantically pointing down the hall where the kitchen is.

The tall man sighed. " What happened this time..." He asked impatiently whilst rolling his sleeves up in annoyance.

"Well Bard w-wanted to try m-m-making something new so he prepared it and got the the the flamethrower out! I told it was a b-b-bad idea but he didn't listen!" She stuttered.

"I thought I told him not to use that when cooking meals..." He muttered. "You should all be more like Tanaka..Calm and not stressing over things too much." He said pointing to the small figure of an old man kneeling with some green tea in a green cup.

" Ho – Ho – Ho~" He chuckled taking a sip from the small cup.

"Anyway...let's go to the kitchen and fix the table..." He said with a hint of annoyance in his voice, he grabbed his pocket watch and stared at the time for a brief second and sighed. "I have to prepare young masters dinner soon so I better get this over and done with..." He said as he walked down the hall with Maylene and Tanaka.

He opened the door only to see the table wasn't just broken but it was burnt. Great not only will he have to get rid of this table but he will have to make a new one, the tall man sighed before saying to the three servants. " Finni go outside and bring me five bits of wood shaped like a rectangle one big four small, Bard go get some nails and a hammer, Maylene go get a cloth and Tanaka...Your fine.."

"Ho Ho Ho~" The old man chuckled .

After a few minutes of waiting the trio of servants came rushing in with all the items that Sebastian had asked for. " WE HAVE THEM!" They shouted in unison as they came to a halt, the tall man just nodded and picked up the broken table and broke it up with his hands and chucking the pieces out the large window leaving the servant trio gaping at his inhuman strength, little did they know that he was in fact 'inhuman' he was a _demon_.

"Well, now that that's handled, Finni wood, Bard hammer and nails." He said demandingly they did as they were told and Sebastian picked up two pieces of wood that were in big rectangular shapes already and using the nails and hammer put them together in record time and then fixed the last three pieces onto them forming a table and lastly he wetted the cloth and wiped the floor of any markings, happy with the results he dismissed the four people and started preparing Dinner for his young master.

**XXX**

Ciel Phantomhive was going to die...of boredom, he had finished all his paper work and was just sitting idly doing nothing for he had no paperwork left or someone to play chess with and his butler wasn't around at the moment so he couldn't talk to him about anything or throw any sharp things at his forehead...Oh, how he enjoyed throwing things at his butler such as darts and knives...He chuckled at the thought before something red caught the corner of eye and he turned to look out the window only to see the bird he saw earlier the same day, the same violet eyes, red wings and black claws that seem to be stalking him.

It stared straight into Ciel's eyes for at least nine minutes until his body started moving on it's own he tried to move but he couldn't. '_ What...Why can't I stop myself from moving...Sebastian...Sebastian!" _He tried to open his mouth to scream for his butler but he couldn't move his mouth nor could he form any sort of noise. He was moving slowly closer and closer to the window. '_Help! God damn it I need to scream b-but I can't d- damn it!' _He thought helplessly.

" Young master dinner is ready" A low voice said from outside the door. _'Sebastian!"_ Ciel thought still moving closer to the window the bird still staring him in the eyes. "Young master.." He said again knocking.

"Young master."

Closer.

"Young master!"

Closer.

" Young master!"

The door flung open and a worried Sebastian entered the room and turned his attention to the noise of footsteps near the window only to see Ciel walking on his own now stepping on the window sill but before he could step off and fall to the ground he was grabbed and pulled onto the couch that sat in the corner of the room. The tall man looked out the window when he heard the noise of wings only to see there was nothing or no one there he immediately turned his attention to the trembling dark haired child laying on the couch. " S-s-sebastian..?" He said shivering from fright.

"My lord, what happened...Why did you try jumping out of the window?" He asked obviously confused from the young earls actions.

"But..I didn't try s-something was moving me I tried to scream for help but...I couldn't even open my mouth..There was this bird! The one I saw this morning it had violet eyes dark red wings and sharp black claws...It was s-staring at me I tried to stop staring at it but I couldn't and before I realised I was at the window almost jumping out..." The young boy said still shocked at what happened.

"Wait...Young master..What colour was this bird...?" He asked sitting the boy up straight and giving him some tea from the cart that was just outside the door.

" Violet eyes...Dark red wings...and...Sharp black claws..." He said between each sip of tea. The dark haired looked up at the taller man who looked like he had just witnessed something terrible. " Sebastian?" He asked worried for his butler.

He just stood there wide eyed with no reply his lips parted as if he was trying to figure out what he was going to say.


	2. Bathtime

**Sorry it's late I went on Microsoft word and when I tried to type I couldn't so I was trying to fix it… It was a bit b***ty ¬¬. Anyway I present Chapter 2 of '**_**I'll protect you no matter what.**_**' the oil is body oil but I couldn't be bothered to put body in front of it….I have body oil mines raspberry o 3o.**

_**Charlotte:**_** ….THAT is why you wouldn't talk to me for 3 days…..**

**Yeah pretty much :D.**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IF I DID YOU WOULD KNOW! BTW In case some people get confused about the time…Ciel was signing papers in the last chapter..So that took up a lot of time! So that's why it's now like 7 pm :D. CORRECT ME IF I'M WRONG IN THIS CHAPTER! (Review)**

"Se-Sebastian?" Ciel said trying to snap his butler back to reality. "Sebastian….Sebastian! Answer me!" He shouted which was followed by a mere hum from the taller man stood over the small child.

"S-sorry young master." He said bowing. "I think you should stay away from bird…..". He walked over to the window and closed it pulling the curtains so that the see through glass was covered by a crimson red colour.

"Hm, and why is that Sebastian?" He said in a curious tone before pulling himself up to sit on the couch with his elbow on the armrest his chin sitting softly on his hand.

"Because I don't like the feel of that birds…aura.." He lied. _'I can't let him out of my sight… Tch.. Especially with that bird around.." _He walked back over to his young master and fixed his ruffled hair and wrinkled clothing.

"Aura?..since when did birds have an aura.." The dark haired boy asked as his servant finished smoothing out wrinkles and crinkles.

"Well…Young master…all living things have an aura." Sebastian stated standing up and pivoting around to face the cart full of food. "Now..your dinner is prepared and still ready to be consumed..that is if you are still hungry my lord." He asked.

"Hmm yes sort of…" He sighed whilst walking over to his desk and sitting down so his food could be set on top of it.

"Today I have prepared -" He started but was cut off by the young male sitting down rather bored.

"Ah on seconds thoughts no I'm not that hungry I'm quite tired actually…. He said with a yawn. "What time is it..?" The small boy asked lifting his head so his eyes were locked on his butler.

"7:38 pm Master.." He said before he pulled out his pocket watch. " But I don't think you should skip yo-"

"Shut up! I decide what I'll do and you will not question me. Understand?" Ciel said shooting a glare at Sebastian, the taller man just nodded before setting down the cutlery. " I'm going to sleep early today…Tell me when its 8pm I really am tired.." He demanded before getting up and looking through the bookcase for something he could read to pass the time.

"Of course young master I'll take these back to the kitchen. Also be sure to leave the windows and curtains shut." He said with a hint of worry in his low voice. " Now, enjoy your book I shall be up in a moment." He said pushing the cart of food out the door and heading downstairs. '_ 8pm? Young master really must be tired he normally sleeps at 11 pm or 1 am when his work is dragging on…Also I'll have to feed him a snack tomorrow to make up for the loss of food…I guess all this can go to the other servants…'_He thought sighing to himself.

He parked the cart in the servant's dining room and wrote a note saying they could eat it as Young master was not hungry. He then walked back up the stairs and through the long hall till he reached the earls room he knocked twice and asked if he could come in which was followed by a tired yes he opened the door closed it behind him and took out his pocket watch and read the time. It was 7:43 17 minutes till 8. "Young master it is 17 minutes till 8pm…..I suggest you take now." He said with a smile.

"Hm…Yes.." He said tiredly getting up and walking over to Sebastian where he almost fell over from sleepiness.

"Careful Young master." He said picking the young boy up and carrying him in bridal style, normally Ciel would have started shouting as he hated being carried like that…but he was too tired….

They walked to the bathroom closest to the earls bathroom he opened the door with one hand and closed it behind him with his foot he set the young boy down on the stool next to the bath where Sebastian would sit when washing his master. "Which scent does the master wish to have today?" He questioned with a smile.

"I'll have strawberry…"He said yawning at the end of his sentence. The tall man just nodded and took the strawberry oil off the cabinet, he set it on the mini table next to the bath and turned to bath and began preparing the bath after the water was all there he walked over to the young boy waiting patiently on the stool and began stripping him of his clothes revealing pale skin. '_Like a porcelain doll'_ The demon thought tempted to touch his smooth white skin, instead he picked him up and set him down in the bath.

Ciel sighed at the warmth of the water, it felt nice on his skin he also liked the fact that this was the one place he could relax and no one would bother him.

"Young master would you like me to wash you now?" He asked, said master was too relaxed and tired to reply so just nodded. Sebastian grabbed the strawberry oil, poured some on his hand and began rubbing it in his back watching the young boy intently.

Ciel had a faint blush on his pale face. '_Why is he staring me like that …It's embarrassing..'_ "S-Sebastian…could not stare at me like that.." He said looking down in the bath holding his legs to his chest.

The older man smirked, his lips a little bit parted. "Oh? Why is that Young master?" He asked rubbing the oil into his arms, down his side and onto his thigh causing the young boy to blush even more which made Sebastian smirk turn into a smile.

He ran the oil down and up the younger's thigh before settling his hand on Ciels shaft which made the midnight haired boy squeak. "Se-Sebastian st- mnn!" He covered his mouth to hide the moans as Sebastian started to stroke his half - hard member. "Mmm!" He uncovered his mouth to say something to his butler. "Sebastian…W-what ar-" But he was caught off guard when the butler leaned down and kissed him leaving the young boy confused.

Sebastian pushed his tongue inside Ciels mouth causing the younger to moan into the kiss as the dark haired male continued to pump the others erection causing him to break away from the kiss and gasp for breath. " Ah! St-Mnn Sebast- Sebastian…" He moaned when his servant sped up.

Sebastian chuckled at how he could get his master moaning his name , it was something he had wished to do and see for a while now and since he already had his master like this he wanted to see just how much more pleasure he could make him feel, with that thought he raised his free hand and squeezed the nubs of Ciels nipples making him scream and squirm in the water causing it to splash out of the tub. "St-Stop ah.. Seb -Sebastian..ha. I feel w-weird nn" He said between moans.

Sebastian removed his hand from Ciels chest, but carried on stroking the young boys member, and lifted his chin up so he could see his face, his mismatched eyes were half closed and glazed over with lust, his cheeks had a dark red blush on them and he had a trail of saliva down his chin. The older male licked his lips before leaning in and kissing him again but this time Ciel kissed back and grabbed the dark haired mans tie to deepen the kiss as Sebastians tongue wrapped itself around Ciels tongue in an act of dominance and the young boy moaned into the kiss before breaking away.

"Ah!" He moaned as he felt his stomach tighten, he grabbed onto Sebastians shirt and threw his head back and screamed in pleasure as his vision suddenly went white for half a second. He panted and fell into the bath tub from utter exhaustion and tried to regain his breathing the last thing he saw before drifting off to sleep was Sebastian licking the white stuff on his hand.

Sebastian cleaned up the bathroom and dressed the exhausted young boy in his night clothes and tucking him into bed. '_CAW CAW' _Sebastian turned his attention to the window where he saw a crimson red feather float in through the windowwhich meant that bird was here again and he wasn't going to leave this room. He sat down on a chair and focused on the window before turning his attention to the sleeping boy in the king - sized bed whom Sebastian couldn't help but to describe him as a perfect doll. He got up and walked over to the young boy and brushed a lock of midnight blue hair out of his face before sitting down beside his bed and admiring his features.

**In Ciels dream:**

_The sound of laughter filled the air as a young boy sat on the grass playing with his toys as his parents sat at a table drinking tea the three people were none other than Rachel, Vincent and Ciel Phantomhive. _

_After 5 minutes of playing and talking a flash of red light revealed a fire in his home he immediately thought 'Mother…Father!' He ran as fast as he could into the mansion and down the halls until he found a room that was lit in more fire than the rest, he started coughing. 'I…can't breath.' He thought as he entered the room only to see his Mother and Father on the floor…."MOTHER! FATHER! G-GET UP!" He screamed as he shook them until he realised…They were dead. "NO! NOO! DON'T DIE! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!" He cried, the fire was getting worse by the second. He had to get out. "Mother, Father ….I'm sorry I have to get out and leave you…I-I love you…"He sniffed before running out the door crying and screaming until he was outside the mansion._

_He stood there watching his house burn…. His toys… his memories….his parents. He fell to to his knees and screamed as loud as he could until he heard footsteps from behind him but before he could say anything he had a hand over his mouth and his arms were locked behind him, he tried screaming but nothing worked he fell asleep from all the crying._

_When he woke he was in a dark place bent over a table he could hear screaming but as soon as he tried to turn his head to the sound someone grabbed his hair and slammed him on the table he grunted in pain. " Heh…This ones nice.." He heard someone say. "Ready?" He heard someone else. "Yep…" What was going on, he didn't know but he knew he was scared…_

_He struggled to get free but again he was slammed onto the table again but this time he could feel blood streaming down his face he winced, he tried to speak but no words would come out. " Don't struggle…It'll make it worse than it should be.." Someone said laughing._

_Ciel felt hands pin his arms and his back to the table he tried to move but it was no use he couldn't, suddenly he felt something wet and hard touch his entrance his eyes widened in shock as he struggled even hard but it was effortless when he felt two cold hands on his hips…_

_All of a sudden he felt his insides rip apart and he screamed in pain and agony whenever the strange man slammed into him. Ciel thought he couldn't scream in any more pain than he already was… That was until he felt something burning his back and he screamed even more as his was branded with a mark…_

"AGHHHHHHH!" Ciel woke screaming in pure terror he was shaking and he pulled the covers over his head and cowered in fear as he tried his hardest to bite back his tears.

"Young master….?" He heard a familiar voice say and he immediately rose from the bed and clung onto Sebastian as if he was his lifeline, he buried his head in his tailcoat and sniffed trying his hardest not to cry.

Sebastian could feel the young boy shaking. '_He must have had an extremely bad night mare'_ He thought before as if instinctively hugging the scared child beneath him. "Sebastian…Promise me something…" He said lifting his head so he could look the older male in the eyes. "Please..Don't ever leave my side….ever. Even if I tell you to…"

"I will never leave your side even when you die I will follow you. I shall be with you until the very end.." He said kneeling before his master.

"S-Sebastian…I know I wouldn't normally allow it..but…do you think you could ..erm..stay in my bed.." He asked. Sebastian slightly shocked nodded knowing the child was still scared from his nightmare '_No matter how much he may try to hide it he's still a child…"_ Sebastian thought smiling before removing some clothing and getting in bed with his master…His adorable master.

**Wow…You have no idea how much I enjoyed writing the M scene o -o I hoped you liked it. ;D ( Feels like a pervert-) I stayed up all night writing this seriously its 04:55 am here = . = **

**Ciel: -Walks in- What are you doing -peers over shoulder and reads the chapter- O/O W-what was h-he doing to me in that paragraph… **

**Sebastian: . *Cough Cough* Young Master would you like a bath~ = 3 =**

**Ciel: N-no! Get away from me -blushes before running out the room.-**

**Trust you two to come in when I write a M chappie .. Also..wow….Fail Sebas-chan… o -o Damn…I was going to watch too**

**Sebastian: -Broods- :C**

**I'M SO SORRY IT'S LATE I HAD WRITERS BLOCK MY WRITING THING BROKE THEN SCHOOL STARTED! Wow I had writers block for the first 2 chapters then after that it just flowed out my mind o -o.**


	3. SORRY GUYS D:

*Cough Cough* So...erm...0oBreakMeo0 Can not update for a while...as her laptop has broken...It fell down the stairs... .. A cable wire or something (I don't know...) has to be reconnected so on Monday its being taken to the shop...We hope she hasn't lost any chapters *fingers crosses* So yeah I didn't want people to think 'Where is the update...' Cause it should have been updated by now.

I hope you guys don't hate her for this XD I just thought I better make you guys aware of this. (Oh if you're wondering XD I do know her! We are very close :D) SORRY FOR THIS GUYS!


	4. Drinker

***Walks into bedroom sits on bed and opens laptop sighing*  
>Ciel: ¬¬ Whats wrong with you...<br>I've had a pretty tough week...*Turns to readers* Exactly why there has been no update..  
>Ciel: Care to share? .<br>Hey...that rhymed..-Laughs- Just my old laptop had everything wiped off including the chapters for my stories...And at around 1 – 2 am in the morning on Monday my Grand dad you know –Cocks head to the side..So yeah sorry for the late update...But this is a good distraction and I love you guys so here you go! :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI..BUT DAYUM I WISH I DID XD**

Ciel rubbed his eyes and rose from the white king – sized turning sleepily to a peaceful Sebastian, whom was pretending to be asleep but was secretly admiring his master but Ciel did not know that, the young boy reached out to stroke the stray lock of black hair out of his face. As soon as he was a centimetre away from making skin contact he realized what he was doing and almost fell off the bed but instead he got up and walked to the window wanting fresh air._ 'W-what was I just about to do...and to my butler? It's like I was one of those woman in those plays..All lovey- dove...Ugh..'_ He thought silently. "What..Sebas-" His voice completely stopped working again as the bird fell on his gaze. '_Tch..This can not be happening I just woke up-' _His train of thought left him when a familiar warmth washed over him and he found himself wrapped in Sebastians arms and being led away from the window...

**MEANWHILE OUTSIDE (Birdie time ;3)**

"So close that time.." A dark voice said from underneath the bedroom window. "Henna! Here!" The voice called again as the bird swooped from the tree and onto the hand of...Claude Faustus. He muttered mysterious words and the bird vanished into thin air. _'Looks...Like I'm going to have to summon her after all...'_ He sighed as he closed his golden eyes and recited the verse his mother had given him. "Daemon voco Lilith Faustus bibentis, et peccator sororis meae." (1)  
>He opened his eyes and looked up sighing.<p>

"Helloooo brother~" A female voice sang from above him. She floated down, the young girl was wearing a laced black corset, crimson booty shorts, knee high black socks and a deep red silk jacket.  
>"I see your revealing as always.." He sighed the looked behind him knowing that his cousin would be there too, nowadays it was to separate them two but unlike his sister, Lilith, his cousin was wearing a Lolita styled black dressed with a small black and red hat on her white hair which was tied up into two pieces, the bows next to her neck allowing the hair to cascade down her front.<br>"Hello Annaleese " He said politely before turning around to his sister who was still floating but this time was playing with her long black hair.

"So...brother..Or should I say..Calude~ Ah! How I've always wanted to say that but since mother is not here I can do what I want!" She giggled. " But seriously what do you want...I was busy have my meal..."She said licking her lips.

"Ahem..I summoned you here because I am having trouble trying to lure a child to me.." He sighed obviously annoyed.  
>"Ah! Well you've certainly called the right person..." She said proudly before floating down and landing on the floor standing elegantly.<br>"You'll need to get the butler away from him though..He is quite persistent at keeping his master safe.." He stated.  
>"No problem! Annaleese! You go to the front door and request the butler that is with his master often..and <em><strong>I<strong>_shall inspect the young boy~" She sang. Claude tried to tell his sister that they were contracted but before he could say anything they were gone.. He sighed and retreated into the darkness.

**Inside the mansion:**

"Excuse me.." _Knock.. _"Hello?" A young petite girl knocked on the door yet again.  
>"Sorry! Sorry!" Another female voice shouted from the other side. "I'll open the door right away!" She shouted again before noises were heard that gave off the impression the woman had fallen.<br>"A-are you alright?" The girl asked as the door flung open giving her a shock. "Hello it's a pleasure to meet you...?" The girl asked whilst doing a curtsey.  
>"Maylene! Maylene..the house – maid..p-please my lady you do not have to bow t-t-to me!" The maid stuttered.<br>"It is still a pleasure to meet you..Maylene." She said smiling. "I also believe that curtseying is polite and should be used to greet anyone of any standard!" She giggle causing the maid to smile softly.  
>"Now, my lady..did you need anything?" She said smiling guiding the white haired girl into the mansion.<br>"Yes.." She said looking down to the floor smiling slyly before putting the sweet innocent smile back on her face and lifting her small head up to the maid and saying."May I talk to the one who is always with the master of the house please." She asked.  
>The maid nodded and called for Sebastian who came downstairs in a fairly fast time leaving his master alone. "Hello my lady" He said bowing. "You needed me?" He asked smiling.<br>"Yes..Come with me please" She said smiling as she turned around and let Sebastian show her around the gardens.

**In Ciels bedroom:**

Ciel was still in his night clothes sitting on the edge of his bed waiting for his butler to come back up and change him. '_Hurry up with that guest...'_ He thought becoming annoyed until he heard a females voice from the window.  
>"Hello~ May I ask what your name is ?" She asked floating towards him leaving the boy wide eyed. "Let me ask you again..What's your name?" She asked again.<br>"C-ciel Phantomhive" He gulped obviously scared but trying his best not to show it.  
>"Aww~ No need to be scared I'm not going to hurt..just inspect you.." She said smiling slyly before making an incision in his forearm causing him to wince and jump up from his bed.<br>"W-who are you..?" The young boy asked walking slowly to the door but because he was walking backwards ended up in the corner.  
>"No – one special..But I was interrupted of my meal...so I just want a tad of you to have for breakfast." She said smiling and clasping her hands together before rushing towards him and grabbing his arm.<p>

The young girl raised his arm and with her free hand clasped it over his mouth to prevent any attention from him in case he screamed. She licked the blood that was coming from the wound and stopped altogether. _'Delicious..It- It's delicious and brother was going to keep this to himself! Hmph'_  
>"More" She whispered aloud before moving her mouth up to his shoulder and biting down into his skin and drawing blood from him slowly to savour the taste of his corrupted soul. She withdrew her mouth and took a deep breath as the blood poured from his wound...She had been careless and made a bigger hole than planned at first she wasn't that worried, but then she saw the contract mark in his eye for a brief second as the young boy staggered to the bed for support he had lost a lot of blood and was ready to collapse at any moment but being the type of person he is remained standing for a few seconds before laying on the bed leaving the woman in the room standing in fear. He still refused to pass out even if he had created a large pool of blood in the room he refused to go unconscious.<p>

_BANG_. The door burst open to reveal a very worried Sebastian. The tall man scanned the room and saw nothing but blood he followed the trail with his eyes till he saw Ciel on the bed breathing rapidly trying to stay awake, he rushed to his side. "Young master calm down breathe slowly.." He said before seeing what the wound was, it was a large hole in his shoulder, he ripped a piece of his shirt off and pressed it to the wound before turning around to face the demon behind him. "Drinker.." He said with disgust. "You of all people should know better than to touch other peoples property." He said with a smile that caused shivers to creep up the said Drinkers spine. "Lilith Faustus..." His smile faded to a frown as he grabbed her throat and slammed her to the wall causing a moan of pain to emit from her throat.

He slowly crushed her windpipes beneath his hands. "I-it hurts.." She said tears forming in her eyes but refusing to let them fall.  
>"Oh it does?"He said removing his hand from her neck and down to her wrist. "What about this?" He whispered smiling before twisting her arm all the way around causing her to scream from the enormous pain travelling through her as he broke her bones.<br>"Stop! P-please!" She begged but Sebastian didn't stop he was just only beginning on this wretched creature that _dared_ to touch his master. Ciel, who was still laying on the bed his blood continuing to pour from the wound near his neck, still refused to pass out and continued to watch the horrifying scene in front of him as he tried to roll over but his efforts were all in vain as it was proved impossible. '_Thank god she didn't bite his jugular he'd be in much more pain than he is right now..'_ Sebastian thought slightly relieved that even though she was the demon he despised the most, a Drinker, at least she had her standards unlike the rest who would just go on rampages and end up killing themselves in the process..

Sebastian crushed both of her legs with one gloved hand smiling as he did so. "AGH! STOP IT STOP IT!" Lilith cried out she couldn't take the pain, she wasn't as old as her brother in fact she was quite young for a demon only in her 100s, she collapsed to the floor still not unconscious though. The girl tried her best to levitate but all attempts were useless she didn't have enough energy. She coughed "Enjoying yourself are you?" She asked weakly. "Well, I'm not stopping you..finish me off." She said trying to sound as strong as possible. With no reply Sebastian lifted her by her hair and slammed her head first into the wall blood pouring from her face staining the perfect porcelain skin. She smiled.

"AGH! SEBASTIAN!" Ciel screamed from the bed. Sebastian turned around and dropped the now close to death demon and staring wide eyed at the scene in front of him.  
>"Lilith.." The young petite girl gasped before crushing Ciel's bone in her hands. "What was that about not touching other peoples property! Huh? " She screamed tears in her eyes.<p>

There was one last scream before total silence.

**I call the demon Lilith Faustus, the drinker, and the sinner my sister.  
>I used google translate so I dunno if its right or not xD. How was that for you..I feel so bad about the end...So whose scream do you think it was Lilith, Annaleese or Ciel's here are the scenarios.<strong>

**Lilith: Sebastian crushing her head beneath him killing her from anger because of Ciel.**

**Annaleese: Screaming about Lilith before Sebastian stabbed her or something.**

**Or Ciel A bit obvious this scenario.**

**REVIEW ON WHAT ONE YOU THINK IT IS! AGAIN SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE I WILL TRY TO UPDATE TOMORROW :D OR MAYBE LATER TODAY BUT I THINK I'LL MAKE YOU WAIT JUST TO BE MEAN :D.**


	5. Transfer

**Okay...I know I said I was going to make you wait...But after drawing Lilith and Annaleese in Magnet by Vocaloid form...I COULDN'T STAY AWAY FROM THE LAPTOP I FELT THE NEED THE NEED TO UPDATE I TELL YOU THE NEEEED! Anyway yeaah... e.e I think some of you readers were expecting a certain young boy to have the last scream...  
>DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI BUT IF I DID IT WOULD BE BETTER (In yaoi perspective! Cause I like the plot and all...Yeaaah...) Oh yeah forgot to say, Lilith and Annaleese are cousins..but! They are also together so expect softness between them..<strong>

A scream pierced through the air as Sebastian pushed his hand inside Lilith's chest and wrapped his hand around her heart not killing her but causing her to fall unconscious instantly. "NO! LET HER GO! PUT HER DOWN! OR I SWEAR I'LL KILL HIM!" Annaleese gripped Ciel's throat causing him to gag but not kill him she wanted him to suffer.  
>Sebastian narrowed his eyes in a serious manner. "No, you let my master go...Or..I'll kill her..and you know I can kill her much quicker than you could kill him..." He stated bluntly staring her down.<br>"Tch...Well, you certainly know how to make someone give up..." She muttered tears falling down her cheeks.."She's gonna hate me for this.." She said out loud. " Fine.. you win.." She sobbed as she let Ciel go letting him fall onto the bed. "Give her to me..please." She asked tears still streaming down her eyes as she walked over to Sebastian.  
>" On one condition..." The butler started slightly tightening his grip around the girls heart still not enough pressure to kill her. The white haired girl nodded. "You restore my master to full health including his blood and soul...and I'll let her go, if not I kill her right here right now..." He warned a smile creeping up on his face the girl opened her mouth as if to retort, but silenced herself thinking of the consequences. "Fine..." She croaked her voice now joining in with her tears.<p>

Annaleese laid Ciel on his back on the bed and put Lilith next to him. "I-I haven't done this in such a long time...w-what if it goes wrong!" She shouted at Sebastian.  
>"Just do it.." He sighed waiting impatiently. She stuttered but nodded took their hands and made a puncture in middle of each of their palms and joined them making their blood mix she recited the verse she learned when her brothers contractor almost died from the same reason...She felt relieved that it wasn't too different from that time..<br>"Sanguis Ciel Phantomhive reddi corpus in pristinam cumcorrumpitur anima plene curabo eum ut habeat Faustus Lilith vindicta et injuriosa fur." She whispered there was a gust of wind and Ciel's eyes instantly shot opened and he gasped for breath as he sat up and clasped his hand around his shoulder only to find the wound gone.  
>"Sebastian?" He said but not in his usual stern serious tone but in a soft gentle tone, Sebastian rushed to his side.<br>"My lord I shall take you to the bathroom down the hall to freshen you of the stained blood.." He said as he picked the young boy up and took him to the bathroom leaving Annaleese alone with Lilith.

"Lilith...Lilith...Lilith..! Please wake up...Heal yourself you can't die yet...You can't leave me alone..Please!" She sobbed as she laid her head on her bloodstained cousin and lover causing her white to have tints of red in it.  
>"What..makes..you think..I would leave you.."The near death demon said between coughs smiling softly, she rose from the bed to sit on the edge of it.<br>"Careful! Your still weak!" Annaleese said wiping her eyes of any tears that were there and supporting Lilith as she sat. The raven – haired girl weakly reached up to her cousin face and wiped a tear from her face and chuckled softly.  
>"Weak? Me? Do you know who your talking to..If you give me a few minutes I'll be back to perfect in no time...I already have enough energy to talk and stand just not fly or walk...Yet.." She smiled..Annaleese looked down to her chest...She was right the whole was gone, she reached down and touched it stunned at how quick she could heal herself. Lilith winced. "Careful it's sore...That damn bastard really made sure that this would be difficult to heal.." She sighed..<br>"R-right.." The white – haired girl stuttered still amazed.  
>"Hey~ Wanna go back home now...I dunno 'bout you but ...I'm tired.." She said between yawns.<br>"Yep..." She chuckled and threw her hand to her left opening a black hole she walked into also helping Lilith walk into she pecked her cheek and they left after they swore never to answer one of Claudes summons ever, EVER again.

**May the blood of Ciel Phantomhive be returned to his original body along with corrupted soul, heal him fully so that he may have his vengance on Lilith Faustus, the unrightful thief.**

**That is the translate!  
>Ciel: Glad you didn't kill me..But disappointed you didn't kill her... - .-<br>I couldn't I just looove those characters so much...even though I made them up ¬ 3¬  
>Sebastian: *Holds Ciel tight and close* I'll never leave your side again D:<br>Pffft not if I have something to do with it –Types you out of A/N.  
>Sebastian: *Fades* Nuuu<br>Ciel: O_O She has the power...  
>YOU KNOW IT C: Sorry for the short chappie I will make the next one longer which means...WAITING FOR UPDATE BUT AT LEAST ITS NOT A CLIFFIE!<strong>


	6. One week later

**Hey guys...How are you...I'm not great...Because I told my teacher I could catch up with the work by tomorrow...I can't..and I'm also pretty sure I failed my math test...I could not do any of it I swear ¾ of it is blank...Suckish...= o = Anyway I'm glad some of you liked the OC characters!  
>Ciel: I still hate them...Now, keep writing..<br>Y-yes master. – 3 – '' (Writes down a note: HELP ME, I AM BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY-)  
>Ciel: What are you writing... *Grabs note and tears it up before grabbing a sword..* Write Sebastian back into the AN.  
>Sebastian: *Fades in* Bocchan!~ *Tackles Ciel*<br>O.O ...yay... Disclaimer: You know da rules homie I no ownie, now read da chappie while i ride on ma pony...  
>Ciel : That sucked...<br>Shut up... = .= By the way this – (**_**Maybe I should have tea tonight or maybe coffee...)**_** Is a blocked thought. I'm also going to update weekly now so the story takes longer to complete..  
><strong>

**ONE WEEK LATER...**

Ciel stacked the papers into a pile and sighed ¸ another boring day but all he could think of was the occurrences of last week. '_Such a tiresome week...I had more paperwork than normal those two freaks came and attacked me! And Sebast-..Sebastian...Sebastian..'_ Ciel blushed as he thought of the sounds that he made and he slapped his hand to his mouth shutting his eyes tight as if to destroy the memory. He removed his hand to regain his breath but the memory would not leave his mind. "Ugh..!" He groaned as he kept thinking of Sebastian's face, his voice and his..body. Ciel eyes widened as he realized he was thinking of his butler in such a..inappropriate way..

Sensing his masters thoughts, a smile crept onto Sebastian's perfect face as he was cleaning the kitchen. He finished as quick as humanly possible and walked to his masters study room quietly opening the brown door only to see his masters head on the table, his mouth resting on his hands and his eyes squinted shut as he continued to blush. " Young master.." He called in a seductive voice causing Ciel to flinch, jump out of his chair and turn to the window denying the butler his blushing face.  
>"W-what." He said trying to sound as normal as possible. The young boys eyes widened as he felt hot breath blowing onto his neck as his butler spoke.<br>"Young master, I don't know if you've forgotten but...I can sense our thoughts..which means I know what you are thinking of.." He whispered. Ciel had forgotten that...that one piece of information that would have really come in handy right now, he pivoted around to his butler as quick as possible his face still red, but this time red from anger.

"Who said you could just read my mind as you please!" He exclaimed clenching his fists to his side in frustration.  
>"Well I never had read your mind young master...I just sense your thoughts and In my defence I normally ignore them unless they...interest me." He said smirking causing Ciel to turn from angry to embarrassed. "Perhaps it would make young master happier if you blocked your thoughts from me...Just concentrate on a wall around your mind and I won't sense them." He said bowing politely.<br>"I-I guess I'll try just to see if I can do it.."The dark haired boy muttered to himself.

(_'That damned butler...why does he insist on making me so..flustered...It's aggravating') _Ciel blocked his thoughts as he unclenched his fists concentrating on the barricade surrounding his mind. He looked up raising an eyebrow as if to say 'How about that.' The butler nodded and bowed, his raven hair falling like feathers over his face. Ciel blushed again and stood there frozen trying to think of what to say or do, but instincts came first and he leant forward and kissed him. Shocked at what he had just done he instantly pulled away and turned around not wanting to look at the now stunned butler in the eyes.

Sebastian stood there frozen processing what his master had just done. "Young master? Are you feeling alright?" He asked slightly worried as he raised a hand gently rested it on the young boys shoulder.  
>"Y-yes I-I'm fine! W-why wouldn't I be?" He stuttered unsure of his own wording he touched a finger to his lips and remembered the warmth that Sebastian had.<br>"Then you wouldn't mind if I do this then, young master..." He said seductively as he snaked his arms around Ciel's waist and turned him around before he locked their lips together once again.

Ciel pulled on Sebastian's necktie to deepen the kiss as Sebastian slid his hand up Ciel's top pinched his nipples causing the boy to moan into the kiss and allowing Sebastian total dominance over his master. They pulled away from the kiss to allow Ciel time to regain his breath. "Se-Sebastian.." he moaned as he felt another hand slither down his waist and enter his shorts and envelop itself around his half erected member causing Ciel to gasp at the sudden contact.

A smirk crept onto Sebastian's face as his master squirmed and moaned in pleasure as he continued to pump his erection. '_This feels weird..like last time...my stomach feels tight again..'_ He thought as he recalled the last time Sebastian had touched him so intimately and how he had...kind of liked it. "Ha..Sebastian.." The young boy slapped a hand to his mouth to suppress the moans as much as he could, but that was proved useless when Sebastian pinched his nipple and he moaned loud causing Sebastian to smirk again

The last time Sebastian touched his master he was holding back on what he really wanted to do to him but this time he didn't think he could do that this time..."Young master...would you like to carry on..?" He asked seductively as he bit his masters ear causing him to wince.  
>('<em>What sort of question is that?...Though I would not mind...I don't want to say it out loud though...<em>')Blushing at his own thoughts he nodded timidly before lowering his head in embarrassment. The tall man chuckled and smirked before picking Ciel up and carrying him to the bedroom.

Sebastian set the small boy on the edge of the bed and reached down towards his top but Ciel pulled on his necktie and kissed him. The small boy opened his mouth to allow Sebastian entrance, his tongue explored the wet cavern before pulling away to allow Ciel to catch his breath. Sebastian looked down when he felt something brush on his thigh, it was Ciel's erection, Sebastian smirked and began undressing his master slowly admiring his porcelain clear skin and how he was the only one who got to see him like this, he ran his hand across chest before looking back at his master, whom was blushing with a lustful look in his eyes, he took the black eye patch off of his master revealing the light purple contract sign that signified Ciel and his soul belonged to Sebastian and him only... Sebastian couldn't hold back anymore .

The tall mans eyes shone red as he took his masters pants off and kissed him again. He pulled away and stared at the scene in front of him, Ciel's white angel – like skin exposed, his eyes glazed over in want, his mouth slightly parted causing a small trail of saliva to run down his chin and his constant panting. Sebastian licked his lips and licked one of the erected nipples causing the young boy to squirm and moan in pleasure.

Feeling embarrassed Ciel sat up and started undoing Sebastian's necktie. "Young master?" He asked.  
>"I-it's..not..fair t-that..I'm the only one...not w-wearing anything.." He panted looking down blushing in embarrassment. Sebastian chuckled and gently took the small hand away from him and began undressing himself. Ciel stared in awe at his perfect features. <em>'Se-Sebastian topless...I wonder if I can..'<em> Ciel reached a hand to his butlers chest and ran a finger down from his chest to his stomach, the older man smiled and bent over the small boy forcing him to lay on his back. "Se-Sebastian w-what.a-a-are..." He stuttered over his words so he gave up this caused the tall man to chuckle in amusement.

Sebastian reached three fingers to the small boys mouth and asked him to open his mouth, he did, Sebastian pushed the fingers inside his mouth and let Ciel wet them, while Ciel was occupied wetting fingers for a reason he did not know yet Sebastian flicked and pinched his nipples causing the young boy to moan and release Sebastian's fingers.

Ciel felt something wet press against his entrance and he flinched at the contact. "Sebas-Sebastian! What are you doing?" He asked scared.  
>"Calm down young master.." He whispered reassuringly as he pushed an index finger inside causing Ciel to wince in pain and grab the sheets of his bed, Sebastian let him adjust before inserting a second finger which made him wince again.<br>"I-it hurts.." He whispered grabbing onto the sheets even tighter making his knuckles turn white, noticing this Sebastian quickened his thoughts and prepared him quicker by stretching his fingers.

He removed his fingers and undid his trousers and positioning himself on Ciel's entrance, he carefully pushed himself inside, Ciel felt like his insides were ripping apart and he screamed in pain. Seeing his master in pain he let the small boy adjust to the feeling. Tears were forming on the corner of his eyes but he refused to let them fall, Sebastian reached up and wipe the tears away with the back of his hand. "Master...are you alright?" He asked worriedly, Ciel nodded which Sebastian took as a sign that he could start moving.

He thrust inwards slowly still allowing Ciel time to get used to it, when he was sure he was he quickened a little bit causing little moans of pain and pleasure. Sebastian searched for the place that would get his master moaning and screaming, after some time Ciel screamed in pleasure. '_Found it.'_ Sebastian smiled and thrust faster and harder.  
>"Ah! Sebastian! Mmnn! " The young boy covered his face with his hands in embarrassment as Sebastian continued thrusting into him, Ciel felt a hand wrap itself around his erection and started pumping his erection, the young boy moaned and screamed until they both had their release together.<p>

Ciel fell into a deep sleep as Sebastian dressed him and himself and laid the young boy on the sheet less bed, because he was going to clean them. The tall man paused for a moment to look at his master sleeping as peaceful as a child should. He smirked and walked out of the door leaving Ciel alone again for the first time in a week. Alone. 

**I'm so so so sorry it's late I've been really busy with school and stuff, then I get home and I collapse on my bed and try to get as much as possible down and get to a sentence before going 'oof' and sleeping... I'm also sorry if it was a bit weird it was kind of weird for me to write this...xD o -o  
>Ciel: Oof?<br>Yes, oof like falling...o-o anyway It's my birthday on the 31****st**** may :D(**_**If you are not aware I uploaded this chapter on my birthday...)**_** So I may not update for a while because I'm going to see the theatre production of Wicked I hope it is indeed Wicked :L I hope you all are having fun with whatever you are doing.. :D  
>Sebastian: :3 –Grabs Ciel and drags him to the bathroom.- All alone... = w =<br>Ciel: Oh no.. OH GAWD NO! D: -Holds onto my top- Dont let me go! You saw what happened in this chapter!  
>Bye bye ;3 –Winks to Sebastian and pulls Ciel off- Have fun~ :D<br>Ah..How I love embarrassing Ciel~ By giving him erections and making him say embarrassing things~  
>Ciel : -Muffled- I ...Hate you!<br>Love you too! :D Ah...They're going to be alone for 2 days...In my house..alone..Oh shi- DO NOT GET ANYTHING DIRTY WITH YOUR YOU KNOW! BYE GUYS! HEY NOT IN THERE THAT'S MY TEDDY OH EW! D:**


	7. The Dream

**This chapter shall be a serious one... = 3= I hope xD I haven't updated in ages have I? ;-; I'm so sorry throw sharp jagged knives at me and slit me open till I die I deserve it T.T ...**  
><strong>Ciel: ...You are just like butler Grell...Hey, where is he in this thing anyway...<strong>  
><strong>Ohohoho~ He will be in it...Just in later chapters he will be a great help as well so don't diss him! :C Sebastian: ...I would much prefer it if he wasn't in this at all...^^'<strong>  
><strong>Yeah...well who said I care about what you want...<strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KUROSHITSUJI OR THE CHARACTERS EXCEPT OC CHARACTERS.. Also In this chapter you might think I'm doing the doll episode with Drocell but I'm not cause I want to write a chapter about dolls but the dolls he made aren't the ones I have in mind...these ones are different. If you've noticed, I never write the actual eating part of breakfast cause I don't know of any fancy foods and writing about eating, to me, is pointless unless it's a dinner party or there's an important guest. **

"Young master..." A dark voice called from the door.  
>"Hm..." Ciel grumbled as he turned in his bed before he decided to sit up.<br>"There is a letter from the Queen for you.." The voice said again as he placed the letter in the small hand that was raised awaiting for the piece of paper to lay there.  
>"Thank you Sebastian.." Ciel said tiredly as he opened the letter and read the contents.<p>

Dear Ciel Phantomhive..

There has been reports from Scotland yard that life - size dolls were seen walking around town taking young woman and men to a toy shop but those people never seem to have returned, people have thought of going in there but are too much of a coward to go through with it.  
>I ask you , my faithful watch dog, to investigate.<p>

The Queen.

Ciel sighed after reading yet another letter from the Queen.  
>"My lord? " Sebastian said as he walked to his masters side. The small boy thrust the letter into his butlers chest, he read the letter quickly before turning once again to face his master. "When do you wish to leave, master?" He asked smiling.<br>"After breakfast, prepare a carriage and we shall set out to London..." He replied raising his hand to touch his forehead in a thinking manner.  
>"Yes, my lord.." Sebastian replied placing one gloved hand on his chest and bowing before leaving the room.<p>

AFTER BREAKFAST.

Dressed in blue shorts, a blue waist coat and a blue jacket accompanied by a black hat, Ciel Phantomhive walked down the long stairs where he was greeted by the idiot trio, his servants.  
>"Young master! Here is the cane you wanted!" Finny shouted holding out Ciel's favorite cane, black with a gold handle. The young boy took it and nodded as if to say 'thank you' without actually saying the words..<br>Maylene was standing next to Finny with a broom which gave him the thought she had either just started or finished cleaning. Bard was standing a few more paces away from everyone with blackened hair as if it had been burnt. Ciel sighed before signaling Sebastian with a wave of his hand that he was ready to finally leave.

The carriage was black and was outlined with gold with red curtains that were held in place so you could see through the window, a brown horse was standing in front, linked to it's master's form of transport. Sebastian walked over to the door and opened it allowing his master easy access to the inside, he then climbed onto the top on the drivers seat and pulled at the reins as the horse started running, heading to London.

Ciel stared out the window and looked at the clouds trying to form pictures from them, after a while he got bored and started drifting off to sleep.

_A young boy opened his mismatched eyes and stared into the never - ending darkness that was all around him. He pushed on his hands and stood up looking around wondering where he was..._  
><em>He walked forwards hoping to find something or someone before stumbling over something and falling onto the dark ground, he groaned and rubbed his head before picking up the item he tripped over.<em>  
><em>"A...Toy - box?" He said questioningly, he looked around again the darkness he was once shrouded in had faded into the place of a play room filled with toys.<em>

_The room had brightly colored wall paper and the carpet was a bright blue, he stared down before lifting his head up. All of a sudden he was surrounded by an army of blurred figures. 'What are they..?' Ciel thought as his vision became clearer. 'Are they girls? ...No they look like dolls...' They wore short black dresses, knee high stocking with black shoes to match and their hair was long and navy colored, their skin was sickly white and they had stitches running up to their ears making it seem as if they were constantly smiling even though they were far from it._  
><em>He stared into their empty white eyes before flinching at the sudden speech. "Hello, are you here to play with us?" They said in unison as a large grin spread across their faces.<em>  
><em>" W-who are you!" Ciel shouted trying not to sound afraid as he stood up straight and took two steps back. One of the dolls grabbed his shoulders from behind and pulled him closer. 'Their hands feel..wooden..and they're quick...Wake up Ciel...Wake up!' He thought to himself as they began speaking again. "Who are we? Why, we are dolls could you not tell? Too bad we know who you are..Ciel Phantomhive.." They chuckled. "Will you play with us?" They asked again, the doll holding Ciel let go and joined the others.<em>  
><em>"No..I don't even know where I am..Tell me!" He shouted trying to get information but that was proved pointless when they next spoke.<em>  
><em>"Oh...Please play with us...Pleeease? We hardly ever play with people so please play with us.." They whined as they joined hands and tilted their heads to the side smiling. "Please?" Ciel gulped before nodding. The dolls grabbed him by the arms and legs and pushed him into a closet. "Lets play hide and seek ! You stay in here and count from twenty to one! Then see if you can find us..." They chuckled before disappearing leaving him to count on his own.<em>

_He started count from twenty to one just like they asked him to do, but every number he spoke he felt more afraid...'Damn it Ciel wake up already!' He shouted in his head. " Three...Two...One..." He finished counting and pushed on the closet door, he shut his eyes expecting to be attacked...When he realized nothing had even breathed on him he opened his eyes slowly he could hear his heart beating wildly in his chest and voices in his head shouting at him to get back into the closet and hide until he was awake, being the type of person he was he didn't let fear get in the way of his curiosity of what was going to happen next._  
><em>He stepped out and walked forward as quietly as possible before looking around him searching for the dolls he was 'playing with'. He gulped before opening his mouth to speak. " I-I've finished counting!" He shouted.<em>  
><em>"Hmm? Okay now for our favorite part of the game!" He heard the dolls say. If you don't find us in five seconds you'll be punished.." They chuckled as if it were really only just a child's game. Ciel's eyes widened in fear as he began running to find them he counted every five seconds in his head..<em>

_Five...'Where are they! What do they mean punished !' He looked behind the giant Toy - Box No one was there..Four..Under the table...Three...No one..Two..Panic was all that was running through his head right now he trashed the place searching for them..One._  
><em>"Aw...Too bad you didn't find us it was so much fun playing with you as well!" They whined. "And you trashed our play room..." They chuckled. "You. Lose.." They whispered just loud enough for him to hear. He ran forward and looked for an escape..'I need to wake up but I can't..I'm trapped in my own dream..No, my own nightmare..!" He screamed in his head.<em>  
><em>The dolls walked out from the dark corner and surrounded him in seconds, his breathing became heavy and his heart was beating faster than ever before. "This will make up for the fun we could have had.." They said together before one doll stepped forward and blindfolded him.<em>

_When the blind fold was removed Ciel found himself in a different room all together, this time the wall was black and the floor was covered in blood and you could just see that the floor underneath was white. Ciel tried to move his arm but found both of his hands were hand cuffed together above his head. He tried to speak but found that he was being gagged with a white cloth. "Now, Ciel Phantomhive you lost our game..which means you must be punished!" They chuckled. One of the dolls stepped out with a knife and slashed his cheek causing the gag to fall out of his mouth, he then tried to speak but his difficulty came from fear this time. He felt the hot blood drip down his face and screamed. Another doll stepped out from the shadows. "You can't have all the fun..We have to share.." The doll chuckled as she pulled a lever down that was placed on the right of Ciel._  
><em>He suddenly felt a rope tie itself around his ankles and pull. He screamed in pain as they tried to tear him apart, he felt his stomach being pulled both ways. Another doll then slashed at his stomach causing blood to pour and stain his shirt. "SOMEONE HELP ME!" He screamed causing the dolls to laugh in amusement and they slashed his stomach again creating a X mark. "S-SEBASTIAN HELP!" He screamed again as they carried on torturing him.<em>

Sebastian tugged at the reins causing the horse and carriage to come to an abrupt stop he climbed down in a panic as he heard his master shouting his name in panic and fear. He pulled the doors open and rushed inside. His eyes grew wide as he saw a blood stain on his masters shirt, he looked at his face and notice he was dreaming he grabbed his master by his shoulders and shook him violently to wake him up. "Young master ! Wake up!" He shouted when he saw no reply and Ciel still screaming his pressed his hand against the wound on his stomach causing him to wake up screaming and panting with tears staining his face. "Young master why are you bleeding?"  
>The young boys eyes grew wide and all the color in his face drained instantly as he stared down at his stomach. "No..It can't have been real..It was a dream! It can't have happened!" He screamed. grabbing his stomach in pain.<br>"What young master? What happened in your dream?" Sebastian asked worried as he began tending to the wounds by stripping his master of the clothing in the way of the wound.  
>"T-there were these dolls..and they asked me if I wanted to play with them...In the end I said yes and they put me in a cupboard to count..In the end I lost the game and they started...they started..they started torturing me.." He explained as Sebastian wrapped a bandage around his stomach and dressed his master again as quick as possible.<p>

"I'll have to change you of your clothes when we reach London for now please bear with the clothing you have now..."He said. "About that dream of yours the only logical explanation I can think of is that there is a non human disturbance.. I'll see what I can do to find out what.." He said.  
>"N-non - human..you mean like maybe a demon..?" Ciel asked looking up to Sebastian with a look of worry. "Perhaps..We best get to London first though young master." He replied before climbing out of the carriage and carrying on the journey to London.<p>

**FINISHED SO SORRY THAT IT IS SO LATE . So...Who do you think is behind this? I think its obvious but thats probably because I actually know.. O.O Ciel: Do you just plan to hurt me when ever possible! :C Well...It's nice when you call for Sebastian when ever your in harms way so yes, yes I do...**  
><strong>Sebastian: Does master not wish for me to save him? :C Ciel It's not that! I just don't enjoy getting hurt..If it wasn't obvious!<strong>  
><strong>Meh...Sorry! :D Ima give a cookie for who ever guesses who it is! 8D Eff this really ALL my writing prgrams like broke down on me...and I only just found something to help...Notepad..Fuck it..Its sucky I know..But for the mean time its all I have sorry... D:<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Ciel : -Unfreezes- What the…I'm not frozen anymore? That means….=-=**

**UPDATE! I AM EVER SO SORRY HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?**

**Sebastian : Since July the Fifth my lady..**

**HOLY JIZZ REALLY? That's like…..AGES! Holy crap guy's I'm so so so so so sorry…. T_T The reason for my no updating is because I've been blocked up with school then the holidays came my sleep pattern is messed up.. I wake up at like 7pm and im dizzy and just pure sick so I'm writing this at 4am in the morning when I finish writing I have no friggin Idea and if there are typos and missing words I'm ever so sorry for my lack of concentration…please don't hate me ****L**

**Ciel: I'm cold…Sebastian: Hmmm Bocchan? :3 -Snuggles Ciel-**

**Ciel: = =' Get : Ahh~ Bocchan ever so mean~**

**o_ o …moving on.**

**8D 8D DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI. READ : I dunno if they had hotels or not I think so… I'm like 80% sure so if not ignore and call it what it's meant to be in your head.. J **

"They failed, so you bring in these doll's? They aren't going to give him to us, they're going to keep him for themselves and kill him! Have you not seen what they've done to those other people!" A confident voice screeched."Yes, I have seen but, master, if you have forgotten, they are under my control and shall do what I say." A calm voice replied." Claude.. How do you expect me to believe that when they've already left a mark on him! You don't think that butler of his hasn't noticed!" Alois Trancy screamed back with fury and annoyance heavily hinted in his voice. The small boy walked away from his butler clenching his fists so tightly the knuckles turned white. "I won't tell you again… I want him here….Claude." The master stated in a suddenly calm yet threatening tone. Claude pushed his glasses up before stepping towards his master, turning him around and holding him by his chin."Yes, your highness.." He whispered into the younger males ear causing him to gasp before he was pulled into a passionate kiss."C-claude…Not now… However much I'd like to you must speak with those dolls of yours.." Alois said looking up at the butler sadness showing in his eyes. The butler smiled and held his masters hand gently kissing the pale skin before bowing and disappearing in a flash. "Idiot…" The small boy whispered sliding down the wall and curling up into a tight ball covering his now crying face…

**LONDON .**

"Young master as much as I am worried of what will happen… The effect of not sleeping is taking it's toll on you.. Perhaps a rest is needed." Sebastian said worryingly as he finished changing Ciel into his bed clothes he lifted his weak master and settled him down on the bed that was placed next to the bathroom in the hotel room Sebastian had chosen."No…I can't…" Ciel croaked between yawns as he sat up and rested his head on the two pillows beneath him. Sebastian frowned. Not only was his master attacked in his sleep but he is irritable and can't concentrate on anything for long which is bothersome for them both given the reason they are there in the first place.."Young master, if you want to sleep please do, I won't leave this room in case you encounter anything in your dreams." He replied pulling a chair next to the bed and sitting down. The young teen smiled slightly before laying down snuggled under the covers. "Erm..Sebastian.." He said blushing pushing his hand out of the covers next to Sebastian, the demon, sensing his thoughts, smiled and held his hand until he fell asleep..

_Ciel opened his eyes to find himself laying in a field dressed in white shorts and a baggy white blouse, he stood up and examined his surroundings, nothing was there just a field, no tree's no bushes not even an animal. He walked forward still looking around for anything he could see. ' _This is weird, where am I? I know I'm dreaming but… I've never seen something like this before.._ ' He thought to himself as he looked straight in front of him. After what seemed to be half an hour of walking Ciel saw something in the distance, he started running towards it until he could make out what it was. _"_Mother…Father…." He stood still wide - eyed, he had never once dreamt of his parents in any other situation than when they were burning…"Ciel… It's us sweetheart." Rachel called sweetly letting go of her husbands hand and kneeling down calling her son over, Vincent was merely smiling as he joined his wife on the ground. Half of Ciel was telling him it was real they're really here, the other half was reminding him they really aren't here it's just a dream he'll wake up to forget about, even so he walked forward and allowed his parents to hug him._'It…feel's too real to be a dream.. It's as if they're here with me I can touch them as if they were still alive..' _He thought to himself as he was squeezed tightly. "We're … We are so sorry we weren't there for you Ciel, but I promise we've always been watching over you… We're always here.." Rachel said, Ciel could actually feel her warm tears on his shoulders, this only made him question if they really were real even more."We've watched you grow up. You've really become mature haven't you.. Unlike you're father, child to the end weren't I!" His father said smiling although Ciel could see he was on the verge of tears as well when they pulled away from the hug. " No more toy's for you eh? Just the paperwork, like a proper adult." He said holding Rachel who had stopped crying by the looks of it."Sweetheart, I'm not sure how long we have left to talk to you but, I just want you to know that we love you and we always will, that day…" She took a deep breath. " That day of the fire, when you came to us, I couldn't have been more sadder, I was so worried whether you could escape or not but I was wrong to have ever doubted that aren't I cause here you are grown up! And whatever you do however bad it is I don't care, I love you darling." She said smiling, Ciel felt tears fall from his eye's he couldn't speak, he couldn't find any words to say, his mother embraced him one more time wiping the tears from his face._

"_Tiiiiimes uup~" Voices sang from around them, they were surrounded by the same doll's that had tortured Ciel. "Mr and Mrs Phantomhive I'm afraid we are going to have to ask you to leave, but, because we are that nice we'll give you 10 seconds to say good bye~" They sang in unison again."Ciel, we have to go now but I promise that even though this is a dream we were really here! Everything we've said was true, we love you!" Rachel said crying even more harder than she had the whole time, Vincent held her with a pained expression on his face before nodding to Ciel."Good luck, Ciel." He said before the doll's snapped their finger's and they vanished in a flash of fire."They were really here.. But how?" The young teen said facing the doll's with a scared and confused expression."Our master let us use our powers for a little gift to say 'sorry' for hurting you last time.~" They said, Ciel wanted to run away, to wake up but where would that get him? He would just look like a coward. "To make it up to you we've also decided just now that seeing your parents again might not have been enough to cover it so, how about you join them permanently?" They whispered walking slowly forward closing Ciel off from any exit, not that he could escape anyway."Wait..No stop! Get away from me!" He screamed collapsing to the floor curling up in a ball."Aghhhhh!" A high pitched scream echoed through the empty field, Ciel flung his head up and saw that one of the doll's was screaming and rolling around on the floor in pain."We cannot! Agh! Kill the damn boy! Ugh! M-master forbids it! Agh!" She screamed the other dolls circled her in shock. She screamed once more before she was set on fire and vanished."Ciel Phantomhive… Our master obviously wants you for something, we will not harm you for now but we'll have our fun at one point master cannot keep us in chains for much longer…" They said the sing song tone in their voices was no longer there, Ciel ran away until he could no longer see them before thinking of his parents and what they had said to him before they disappeared, he curled up into a ball and sobbed._

Ciel opened his eye's only to see Sebastian still sitting beside his bed, how long had he been asleep for? "Young master, how was your sleep, did anything happen?" The butler asked staring at Ciel."Ye- No, nothing happened…" He lied, he didn't want to tell Sebastian, he would think he was a coward…Crying like that. "Why do you ask…?" He said hugging his knee's as he sat up."Because you were crying in your sleep, my lord.." Sebastian replied his eye's slightly filled with worry."Well, nothing happened!" The teen replied not looking Sebastian in the eye. "I…. I saw my parent's_.. _But, unlike usually instead of dreaming of them burning, they were talking to me. Saying they were proud and they loved me." Ciel said resting his head on his knee's slightly smiling, his smiled soon vanished when he recalled the rest of the dream. " Then the doll's came back and they… they got rid of them, said that they used their powers to let me talk to my parent's as a 'sorry' gift.." He clenched his teeth and looked at Sebastian who was absorbed in what the boy was saying paying attention to every detail. " They then said that they would kill me so I could be with them forever but as soon as they got close one of them was screaming in pain saying that their 'master forbid's them to kill me' and that he wants me for something." He took a deep breath and sat up straight waiting for a reply from Sebastian."Master..? I have a feeling who that might be but I can't be sure for certain unless there is proof.." He replied standing up from his chair and looking out of the window. "What the.." He murmured to himself, outside the window standing on the ground were life size doll's staring up at him smiling eerily their heads tilted, he looked at Ciel and back to the doll's. '_Could it be these doll's he is seeing in his dreams..' _He thought. "My lord, may you please come look out the window." He said not taking his eye's of them. Ciel got a out of bed confused as to why he should look out of a window.. But the curiosity is what made him go. He looked at Sebastian then down at the dolls, he staggered backwards hitting the wall staring wide eyed at the window." It can't be.." He whispered tearing his gaze to Sebastian who was walking over to him worriedly and guiding him to the bed to sit down. He gulped. " They're the doll's from my dreams.."

"Ciel… You look surprised to see us~" The doll's had somehow appeared in the room but there were less of them this time, there were only five when usually there are at least 50 of them.. They sighed before walking over to Ciel but were blocked by Sebastian who stood in front of his shocked master. "Aww, we was hoping this would be easy but.. Apparently not." They said sadly. "Move." They demanded. "We won't tell you again now move!" They shouted, but he wouldn't budge he just stood there motionless. "Fine.. We'll do this by force shall we." They said. Suddenly, they multiplied so there was now ten of them. "Hopefully this will be enough we don't want to bother anyone else.." Five of them rushed at Sebastian and attacked unsuccessfully but Sebastian couldn't do any damage to them either as whenever he went to punch them they just disappear and re appear at will."Sebastian!" Ciel yelled, the butler whipped his head around only to see his master in the hands of the five other doll's, one holding his neck two on his legs and the other two on his arms, he tried to break free but couldn't, Sebastian ran at them but they vanished and came back behind him."Hehe.. We'll just be taking him now then~" They chuckled. "Bye~" Sebastian tried to grab the screaming Ciel but was too late, they had vanished already…

**Hope you liked it I kinda left it on a cliffy didn't I… Jeez I don't update for how long and then leave you with a cliffy.. I'm so mean D: I'm sorry.. I also apologize for it being short but as my teacher's always say. ' The length of it doesn't matter it's the content.' :P : REALLY? First you almost kill me. Then you torture me. Now I'm being kidnapped? Really!Sebastian: …I liked this chapter… Leave me alone.. This is probably my favourite..Sebastian: ….I couldn't save you…. Bocchan! -Cries and holds Ciel-Ciel: Get off of me idiot! I don't care if you couldn't save me or not ! It's all her fault so instead of crying why don't you beat her up she deserves it for neglecting the story anyway!…..I hate you sometimes -Runs away- Don't forget to review and I'm ever so sorry! I'll try to have another update by next week!**


End file.
